No Escape
by MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot
Summary: Elsa knows someone else once had powers like hers...her great-great-great grandmother Ingrid. Unlike Elsa, Queen Ingrid of Arendelle never learned the key to controlling her powers. This is Ingrid's story. "There is no escape, never will be here. I constructed this place myself. Destroy it, Eystein. Please. Your mother, Ingrid." (Ingrid is not based off Evil!Elsa or OUAT Ingrid.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for clicking on my story!:)**

 **I do not own Frozen; however, I do own my OC's.:)**

 **It's a headcanon of mine that Elsa's great-great-great grandmother had ice powers as well; it's like a doubly recessive gene or something. This story will _not_ have Elsa or any of the familiar canon characters in it, so please don't be thinking 'Oh, when are Elsa and Anna and Olaf and whoever else going to show up?' :P This is Elsa's ancestor's story, probably 150 years or so before her.**

 **Also, Ingrid is NOT the OUAT character; she's my own original OC. Please don't steal her.:P**

 **One last thing- you do _not_ have to read my other stories to understand this one, but the parallels between Ingrid's life and Elsa's will be more obvious if you do.:)**

 **On to the story!:)**

"She's like a late Christmas present," Queen Jórunna of Arendelle said quietly, looking down at her newborn daughter. "Nathan, just look at her." The baby princess's hair was significantly lighter than her mother's blonde hair or her father's slightly darker caramel hair, to the point it almost looked white; but Jórunna neither cared nor noticed at the moment. "Ingrid Ádísa," she whispered. "That's what we'll call her. You can name our next baby, Nathan."

Nathan frowned at the baby girl in his wife's arms. "She's blue, Jórunna. She looks ill," he commented in puzzlement. Little Ingrid appeared perfectly content; she was breathing fine and simply sleeping.

Just then, the baby opened her eyes and abruptly began wailing. She quieted a moment later, the temperature in the room having dropped about fifteen degrees. Jórunna's eyes went wide when she saw tiny snowflakes floating above Ingrid's head. _The baby did that! It hasn't snowed outside today, and the fire is still going on here. Those should have melted by now._ Jórunna had had severe chills throughout her pregnancy to the point that she thought she might freeze to death. This explained a lot. Rumors in Arendelle said magic existed, potentially over dozens of different things, but she had never believed them. Her face hardened as she held the baby out to her husband. "I will not have a cursed thing in this castle," she announced flatly. "Take the baby and get rid of it. What will the people think?"

"Jórunna, you loved her a moment ago!" Nathan snatched the tiny baby from his wife and clutched her to his chest. "We don't even know if little Ingrid has some kind of magic. It could have been coincidence!" Even as he said that, Nathan knew that wasn't the case. Ingrid was sleeping again, but she was clutching some sort of icy…something, perhaps a snowflake, in her fist. _And her coloring is all off. Neither Jórunna nor I could have given her that hair or that bluish skin._ Nathan looked down at the little princess in his arms and made a decision. "Jórunna, I will not get rid of an innocent baby because she's not…a normal child. You can't tell me you think little Ingrid purposely gave herself magic. That's ridiculous and you know it."

Jórunna closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "What do you suggest we do with the baby then?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Keep it away from me. That child is dangerous, Nathan. It can't inherit the throne of Arendelle," Jórunna said firmly. "What if it passes whatever curse it has to its own children?"

"Will you quit saying Ingrid is an 'it'?!" Nathan finally exploded. "I don't care if you _are_ the one who holds the Arendelle royal bloodline and the official power. Ingrid is just a baby! You are not going to punish her because you don't like whatever happens to be wrong with her. We don't even know if cold magic is a curse. It could be just…part of her, you know."

"Like a disability," Jórunna replied darkly. "We can't have any more children, Nathan. The same thing could happen to that child as well."

"Then Princess Ingrid Ádísa Grieg _is_ the heir to the throne simply by default. She is the crown princess of Arendelle."

* * *

As the weeks and then months passed, it became clear that Ingrid's abilities were no accident. When she cried, the temperature dropped and ice formed in her crib. When she was happy, she made that ice snowflake and just held it tightly. Jórunna continuously resented the child and felt guilty for being one of the two people that had brought the child into the world. She buried herself in political and government work and let Nathan and the servants take care of Ingrid. Arendelle's last monarch had been a horrible businessman and quite honestly not very bright, so Jórunna did her best to erase that picture with a more favorable one; and repair the damage that had been done to Arendelle's economy.

"Nathan, Ingrid is not permitted to leave the castle. Ever," Jórunna ordered one day. "If and when she becomes queen, she can do as she pleases, but until then, she stays home. Do not take her outdoors right now, either. When she's old enough to want things, she won't ask to go out if she doesn't know any better."

"What do you want to do, put her in a cage? That doesn't matter now since she's so little, but when she's older, that isn't realistic," Nathan retorted. "In fact, it's ridiculous."

* * *

When Ingrid was old enough to start walking, Nathan immediately began putting winter clothes and gloves on the little princess, not wanting all the staff to find some ice or snow the toddler left somewhere. If someone asked why Princess Ingrid was always bundled up, he and Jórunna claimed that she was sickly and grew cold easily. Half of this was true; the little girl had indeed begun falling ill often. She stayed that deathly pale bluish color, and when she did get sick, it seemed to take longer for her to recover than ordinary children.

Now four years old, Ingrid grew aware that she could create ice and snow from her bare hands. Because she had always been put in gloves as long as she could remember, it didn't occur to her that that was why she had to wear them. They were just part of her outfit to her. One day she took them off in front of her father and held an ice snowflake, the only thing she knew how to make, out to him. "I made you somethin', Daddy," the little girl said proudly.

Nathan gave a start and grabbed the snowflake and threw it into the fire before slipping Ingrid's glove back on her little hand and just picking her up. "Thank you, little roly-poly, but you are _never_ to do that again, understand?" he said gently.

Ingrid's face puckered up as she began crying. "I not do anythin' wrong!" she cried. "I made Daddy present! But I sorry. I won't do it again. Promise."

Nathan sighed and just hugged the four-year-old close. She really was a roly-poly in all her heavy clothes. "It's all right, Ingrid. It's all right. Don't cry. Not now. Just no magic, little roly-poly, that's all." Nathan heard his wife come into the room and held little Ingrid tighter. _I hope she didn't hear what was going on…_

"Did she just make something with her curse?" Jórunna demanded. "What happened in here?"

"Calm down, Jórunna, it's all taken care of! Yes, she just made a snowflake made of ice. I threw it in the fire and told her not to do it again," Nathan explained.

Ingrid hopped down off her father's lap and looked up at her mother. "I won' be bad, Mommy. Promise. No more magic," she said truthfully.

Before Nathan could do or say anything, Jórunna hit the child across the face hard enough that Ingrid stumbled backwards as hurt tears ran down her cheeks. " _That's not fair, Mommy!_ " she wailed. "I said I be good!"

"Look what you're doing right now, you cursed thing!" Jórunna exclaimed, forcing Ingrid to look down at the sheen of ice beginning to spread on the floor. "Nathan, get her under control, will you? I have work to do."

"She _was_ under control, Jórunna! Get your vindictive, abusive self out of here!" Nathan shouted. "And give me my daughter back! If you hate her, fine! I don't! She's just a kid!"

"Fine, take it!" Jórunna shoved the child toward Nathan, and Ingrid fell in an angry crying heap.

"SHE'S NOT AN 'IT'!" Nathan bellowed after his wife's retreating figure. He angrily set his jaw before scooping his child up and looking at her face. Already one eye was swollen and turning red and purple. "I'm sorry, Ingrid," he muttered. There was no point in getting ice from the icebox in the kitchen; he knew the little girl had no temperature perception whatsoever. Still, perhaps it would help, even if she couldn't feel it. _This is only going to get worse as she gets older…what am I supposed to do with her?_

Ingrid only continued crying as her father carried her downstairs.

 **A/N: I'll warn everyone again right now that this story _does not have a happy ending._ I personally don't like reading tragic things if I don't know ahead of time, so...yeah. No happy ending.:/ Everything else I've written has a happy ending, but this story will not have one.**

 **Since I rated this T, I'm not going to put any trigger warnings...I think it gives too much away too soon, depending on context. :P**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing!:)**

 **SnowPrincessx-I'm glad you liked it!:) Honestly I think I usually DISLIKE sad endings because it seems more realistic...hmm...anyways...:P (I say that as I write a depressing story...:P)**

 **QueenofIcelandia-Why would feeling bad for Ingrid be wrong? She didn't do anything wrong.:)**

 **pottergirls-Thank you!:)**

 **Mandy-Well, keep in mind Ingrid may have a terrible awful mother, but she does have a good father...and she doesn't have a sibling that was taken away from her at age eight. They're just different, I think...although Ingrid's life will DEFINITELY be far worse than Elsa's once this story is over.:/ Ingrid doesn't get a happy ending.:P I'm awful at guessing the length my stories will be, so I guess if you ever just decide you can't read the story any longer, _please_ tell me so I don't think you disappeared.:) (Just be like 'Hey Manta, your story got too depressing. Bye!' or something.:P) And I'm sorry for the longer wait between updates.:P I'm really busy right now and I probably shouldn't be trying to work on two stories at the same time, but...anyways...thanks for being concerned.:)**

 **elaine-I don't know if that's good or bad.:)**

 **Elsa Tomago-Oh, Ingrid isn't ALWAYS going to be sad and depressed. (Also, remember we don't know just what sort of personality Ingrid will grow up to have yet. At age four, of course she just cries if someone hurts her.)**

 **DodgersGirl-Thank you!:)**

 **Gold17-Yep, Jórunna is worse than Agdar. By far. Agdar never intentionally hurt Elsa...he's just a stubborn idiot.:P**

 **WarriorQueen 14-That first chapter was a sort of prologue (now Ingrid is 12), but I'm not going to write the whole story and make it take place over a few days, lol.:) I have to establish characters and the setting and the 'mood' surrounding Arendelle at this point in time.:P Ingrid will grow up and the story will just, you know, go through her life. Yep, Nathan is a MUCH better parent, even if he's trying to make Ingrid hide her powers. He has also outright told Ingrid exactly what's what about her powers though, and it's also easier for Ingrid to hide her powers than it was for Elsa because Ingrid has NEVER been able to use them purposely (ie., she doesn't know how to do anything but make a snowflake, whereas Elsa at age four...well, that's another story.:P) If Ingrid loses control, she will cause far less of a mess than Elsa would.**

 **On to the story!:) {Remember Arendelle is on the Canadian side of Lake Erie in my story-verse. At this point in history, it's genuinely 1842. Corona is east of Arendelle; the Southern Isles lies southwest-ish. Canada is north, obviously; and the United States is south. I know this sounds completely unimportant at the moment, but it will be VERY important later as to why Elsa's world still has 1800s technology and didn't know about the United States for a long time. Hopefully I didn't chase anyone away with this explanation...:)}**

Now twelve years old, Ingrid watched angrily as a room in the castle was shut off for remodeling purposes. That room was large; and it had a solid hardwood floor, tall mirrors, and a high ceiling, perfect for Ingrid's favorite pastime-her dancing. Her father had tried to get her to learn to play a musical instrument, but that was virtually impossible since she wore gloves all the time. Dancing was different; Ingrid had started when she was six and practiced in much of her free time since then. "Mother, you can make the new library in another room, you know," Ingrid suggested. "I never leave the castle grounds; I think I deserve my dance room." _I should not care about this. It will only cause trouble. If I show any care about something, Mother takes it away._

 _I don't care. I don't care, I don't care, Idon'tcareIdon'tcare._

Jórunna simply pushed her out of the way. "This is not the only remodeling of the castle I am doing. We will also be reinforcing the walls, among other things. You may not remember, but five years ago the Upper Canada Rebellion nearly began affecting us. If we didn't have the Áræ∂i Mountains protecting us from the north… Really, you should be old enough to understand now. Snap out of your selfishness. The castle must be protected."

 _A library doesn't increase the defenses of the castle…and I do too remember, even though I was only seven. I have ears, Mother. Sometimes I think they are more acute than yours._ Ingrid shook her head and just walked off. "For the record, Mother, I have overheard the slaves talk of freedom and such. The lake doesn't contain everything. I think people have crossed it from the south," Ingrid said in a neutral tone. "Lac Érié, as I have heard a few people say, isn't ours, Mother. You think it is, but it's not. If you don't want foreigners coming in, you have to close our borders! Not rely on the Áræ∂i Mountains. Mother, you aren't listening! Please just listen for a minute!"

"Will you kindly shut your mouth, Ingrid Ádísa Grieg," Jórunna said smoothly. "Go to your room or you will be punished."

Ingrid stepped backwards as if she had been slapped. That had happened far more times than she cared to count. She still wondered why no one but her father seemed to care if she constantly had very obvious bruises on her face, let alone the ones hidden under her clothes. "Sorry, Mother," she replied quietly. _I still think I'm right. When I'm queen, I'll free all the slaves if Mother hasn't done that yet. I know she only will if she thinks it'll make Arendelle's economy better or something. She just doesn't care one way or the other whether they're free or not otherwise._

"I told you to shut your mouth, you cursed thing." Jórunna shoved Ingrid into an adjoining empty room and shut the door. "Don't you dare make any noise so someone will hear you," she threatened. "I said to be quiet, and you didn't listen."

"I'm not cursed, Mother," Ingrid whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I was born like this! And I was trying to help!" _Daddy said I wasn't cursed. He told me so. He's told me a million times I was messed up when I was born and that he didn't care. And that I've just got to deal with it, like any other problem someone might have._

 _I need to stop crying. There is no reason to cry. This is normal. I should not care._

"What's gotten into you recently? Ever since you turned twelve, you've turned into a rebellious, meddlesome little thing. I do not need your help running this country! You will have your chance when you are older. You would do well to remember that the only reason you are heir apparent to Arendelle's throne is because your father and I were afraid we would just end up with another child with the same problem." Jórunna slammed the girl against the wall when she saw the ice spreading all over the floor. "Look at the mess you're causing! Clean it up this instant!"

"I don't know how!" _I've never known how._ The only knowledge Ingrid had of her powers was that they leaked out when she was angry or upset, more so if she was both. As she'd gotten older, she tried her best to be indifferent and blasé about everything, whether it was something regarding herself or anyone else. Since Ingrid had grown up that way never knowing anything different, a cold, dispassionate personality was all she knew.

Sometimes she wondered just what emotions were and if people really needed them. Wouldn't it be better if emotions didn't exist? Emotions hurt. They always hurt.

 _I do not hurt. I do not care._

 _Yes, I do…_

"You've had the problem for twelve years! Learn immediately and start behaving, or I will make you wish you did."

Ingrid was no longer crying as she forced out one more reply. "You already make me wish I did," she retorted, her voice cracking slightly. _What am I supposed to do?! I can't help it. I've done everything I can; I've tried. I know what Mother does is wrong. Parents aren't supposed to beat up their kids. They're supposed to act like Daddy does._

* * *

A loud knock on the door startled both of them, and Nathan simply shoved the door open and marched over to his daughter. "Jórunna, let the girl be, will you?!" he demanded. "You jump all over her for absolutely nothing constantly!" He took Ingrid by the shoulder gently and pulled her away from his wife. It seemed like Jórunna always took out her anger on Ingrid every time he wasn't right there. "What happened, Ingrid?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"Nothing." Ingrid brushed her remaining tears away and forced a smile, not wanting to cause an argument between her parents yet again. _Nothing important. Just me 'messing up things' again when I really wasn't doing anything wrong at all._ Ingrid still cared deeply about her mother, but she was also hurt and angered at the whole thing, too. Mostly angry. She'd been mistreated by her mother for as long as she could remember, but with her father truly caring about her; she knew her mother's actions were neither right nor fair. So Jórunna made her feel a bit bitter and resentful about the whole thing, along with the hurt.

"It wasn't nothing, Ingrid," Nathan said firmly. He gently pushed his daughter out into the hallway and then shut the door before turning back to his wife. "Jórunna, what are you fancying that girl did this time? I know it was not nothing, like she was claiming."

"She was fussing about turning that empty room she uses for her dancing to the new castle library," Jórunna told him. "Now, Nathan, don't you think she's getting a little old to be prancing about like she did when she was five? She isn't learning dances she could potentially use to political events, like balls or parties. She just dances by herself. Also, she was trying to meddle with my political affairs. Things she knows nothing about! What does she know of the slaves' talk and people potentially entering Arendelle from the south? She's only twelve!" _We need to begin seriously looking for potential suitors for her soon, too..._

"You'd do well to at least listen to what Ingrid has to say, Jórunna," Nathan retorted. "She has told me about her suspicions, and they seem sound. We are a small country with an even smaller military. Relying on the Aræ∂i Mountains to barricade us is not a smart move. There are passes through those mountains, and we don't own all of Lake Erie. That is a 'no man's land' for us, Canada, Corona, the Southern Isles, and the United States. No one can completely own the waterways because everyone uses them."

"We _should_ own Lake Erie, Nathan. Charge foreigners for using it. Arendelle's economy is no longer failing, but it isn't doing as well as I would like, either. Whoever controls the lake and other waterways has power. Remember 1812?" Jórunna paused, the issue with her daughter forgotten for the moment. _We're lucky Arendelle is still an independent nation with the big powers surrounding us. Smooth trade relations and politics are certainly helpful…_

Nathan frowned. "Arendelle doesn't have enough manpower to control all the waterways. We have always been far more adept at avoiding war and remaining neutral; helping all sides and actually telling both sides that's the case; that sort of thing. Conducting meetings with opposing sides and playing the diplomat. Jórunna, you are going to run this country into the ground if you take us on the offensive. We _cannot afford_ it."

"Then how do you suggest we keep the escaping slaves from the south from coming in? That is one thing that stupid girl was right on." Jórunna began pacing back and forth in agitation. _Letting them in means we're taking sides in the slavery issue…_

"You know slavery is wrong, Jórunna, and yet you let it continue right here in our own home," Nathan said flatly. "You may not allow all the horrible abuse occur here, but we both know it happens outside the castle walls in our own country." _Except for abusing your own daughter,_ he added in his head.

"Outlawing slavery puts a large damper on our economy, Nathan. You know that," Jórunna replied, as if she were talking to a complete idiot.

"You have to treat your citizens properly, else you will have none to rule," was Nathan's quick response.

"The slaves aren't citizens! They're property!"

"They're human beings!" Nathan shouted. A light knock on the door interrupted their argument. "Come in."

Ingrid stepped inside, pointedly ignoring her mother. "Daddy, I think you might want to go downstairs. There's something awful in the courtyard. I could see it from the window in my room."

* * *

Ingrid ran back to her room and watched through the window as both her parents walked outside. Annoyed at being unable to hear what was going on, she quickly unlatched the window and pushed it open. _Come on, this should work. I want to hear what's happening. I hope Mother stops what's going on._

"…please, she's only ten! Don't send us back!" she heard a worried male voice say in English. "At least don't send her back, just me." Ingrid frowned. She already knew two of the someones weren't from Arendelle-they were speaking the wrong language. Ingrid herself was fairly fluent in English, but she knew French better…and of course her home language of Norwegian. She was learning multiple languages in her lessons and could hold simple conversations in other languages besides those, too, though.

"…not yours to take, Queen Jórunna," Ingrid heard another male voice say, although this one had a different accent.

"My country, my rules," she heard her mother retort smoothly. "The girl stays here."

"No, please! Papa, no!" she heard the little girl scream. _That man will hurt both of them worse if he takes them back. I know he will._

Ingrid had heard enough. Quick as a wink, she ran downstairs and out the front door, knowing she would probably be in big trouble later for interfering. Ignoring her parents, she walked right up to the light-skinned man and said clearly, "Let the girl go. I want her." Then she turned to look at her parents and added, "Fortelle ham at jeg vil kjøpe henne. Minst hun kommer til å være trygg." _Tell him I want to buy her. At least she'll be safe._

Jórunna looked at her daughter as if she were a bug, but she told the man Ingrid's request. "We wish to buy the girl. Princess Ingrid wants her for the castle," she announced.

Ingrid tried to give the girl a reassuring smile, but the girl refused to look back. _Well, she's probably terrified. Maybe she'll be more sociable later. I hope we could be friends…I've never had a friend in my life._ She was startled when the girl was suddenly shoved right into her, nearly knocking both of them over. "Well, excuse you," Ingrid said crossly, directing her comment at whoever had shoved the girl.

The girl scrambled to her feet and curtsied, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Sorry, princess," she whispered, as if expecting Ingrid to punish her for the whole thing.

"Take that creature upstairs and get her washed," Jórunna ordered Ingrid. "I won't have dirty slave children in this castle." When Ingrid gave her a challenging glare, she added in an acidly sharp tone, "Immediately."

* * *

Ingrid knew she had gone too far; she would be in worse trouble than usual once everything was fixed. She grabbed the girl by the hand and pulled her inside and just ran upstairs. "Come on. I have to make sure you get a bath before my mother comes back," she said in English, correctly assuming the girl didn't understand anything else.

"I didn't say good-bye to my papa," the girl blurted; then immediately regretted it and shielded her face with her free hand.

Ingrid slammed the door to her room and narrowed her eyes at the girl. _She thinks I am going to hit her for saying that. I know what that feels like…_ "I don't hit people for speaking their mind," Ingrid informed the girl. "My name is Ingrid. What's your name?"

The girl just stared at the floor frowning in puzzlement. What kind of princess was this? She looked absolutely spoiled rotten to her, but she was being awfully nice. And it was summer…why was she wearing gloves? They didn't look like the thin, lacy ones she'd seen rich girls wear for fashion accessories. And she'd asked for her name? "Celeritas," the girl whispered finally.

"Like the Latin word for 'speed'?" Ingrid asked curiously. "I like your skin. You don't look so pale you're blue like I do," she added. She had seen dark skin before, but very rarely and never up close. The other castle slaves all had light skin, just like most people in Arendelle did.

"It used to be Carin. Papa changed it when we…when we ran away," Celeritas said softly. "He said…" _He said it meant speed or fast…that that was why we'd been able to run and I needed a new name…my name can't be Celeritas anymore. We didn't make it…_

Ingrid just stood awkwardly, wondering what to say to someone two years younger than she was that wasn't from her country and had always been a slave. She gave the girl a smile and just said, "Well, just between us two, you are going to be my friend, not a slave. Okay? Just pretend around my parents. And stay away from my mother."

Celeritas finally looked up ever so slightly and smiled a tiny bit. "Okay, Princess Ingrid."

"And call me just plain 'Ingrid' when we're by ourselves."

 **A/N: So now Ingrid is twelve, and she's aware of the issues in her own country and what's most likely going on outside it.**

 **I think I've probably given way too much of a hint as to what will potentially happen as Ingrid gets older...oh well.:P**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**

 **P.S. Chapters will probably be slower on updating for this story. While I have a solid plot fixed in my head, this is my first time writing a story involving all OC's, and I don't want to mess it up/create Mary Sues/people not acting consistently in the character I've established/etc.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing.:)**

 **TheTrueDisneyQueen-Thank you!:) Well, that's good.:P I was afraid I'd said too much too soon, lol.:) I'm glad you liked it.:)**

 **Elsa Tomago-Well, there shouldn't be slaves, period. But I know the slave trade was a big thing, and also, the free work slaves did would be a huge cost if they were all to be set free. Hence why Jórunna won't outlaw the practice. Yes, it's wrong, but Jórunna does have some sort of logic to what she's doing. That being said, there is no reason, none at all, to treat the slaves as if they aren't human.:/ She permitted Ingrid's request because it was expedient for her to do so.:P Yep, Ingrid will now have a friend.:)**

 **Mandy-That's okay.:) I'm glad you liked ch2 better. It's totally fine-I understand if you might decide to quit reading later on.:) I won't tell anyone.:)**

 **Dragonheart35-Thank you!:) I'll not confirm either of those theories as true or untrue.:P I will, however, say that more than one person will end up dead up the end of the story, and that it won't be from old age.:P**

 **On to the story!:)**

Ingrid dug around in her closet for one of her just-outgrown dresses, figuring that would probably fit Celeritas reasonably well. "Oh, here's one. Do you mind pink? I personally hate that color," she said, holding the dress out to the younger girl, who was just staring at her in surprise with a towel wrapped around her.

"I have this," Celeritas replied, holding out the dirty cotton shift she had been wearing before her bath. _Is she really trying to just give me one of her dresses?!_

"Gross. You can't wear that thing! It's filthy and my mother would kill me for letting you go around 'her' castle dressed like that," Ingrid told her. "If you don't like pink, I'm sure I can find something else…" She dropped the dress on her bed and started digging around in her closet again.

"I actually like pink," Celeritas finally said shyly.

"Okay." Ingrid plopped herself down on her bed, waiting for Celeritas to take the dress back into the bathroom to change, and then was promptly surprised when she just started changing right where she was. "Um…it doesn't really matter, but you can use the bathroom, you know," Ingrid said awkwardly.

Celeritas darted into the bathroom and came back less than a minute later. "C-could…could you do the buttons…please?" she asked hesitantly. Celeritas had never done up buttons on a dress of her own before, so she didn't know how.

"Of course," Ingrid said. She started on the buttons and then gasped and figuratively froze when she saw the scars crisscrossing the other girl's back and shoulders. _Who would do that to a ten-year-old?! Even Mother has never left permanent marks on me. I've gotten horrible bruises, but nothing permanent like that._ Ingrid debated on asking Celeritas about the scars and then decided against it, thinking it was none of her business to ask someone she barely knew something like that.

"Once I stole food from the main house when we didn't have anything to eat. The other time I kept a pregnant woman from getting it," Celeritas said flatly, knowing exactly what Ingrid had gotten all horrified about. _Please don't ask me to repeat those things in detail…please._ "They're old, Princess Ingrid. They don't hurt no more."

 _Anymore,_ Ingrid corrected in her head, but she didn't say anything about it. "I said to call me 'Ingrid' when we're by ourselves," she said finally. "And I'll have you know that sort of thing is _not_ going to happen here." _I'll make sure she isn't hurt like that again. I don't think Mother would do that, but she might 'just' hit Celeritas like she does to me._

Celeritas just nodded. "Thank you, Pr-Ingrid," she said softly. Celeritas dearly wanted to ask the older girl where the bruises on her pale face had come from, but she didn't dare. The princess was likely to get angry with her for asking such a thing. _I miss Papa. What if he's hurt again? And this princess can't help, not one bit._

"You're welcome." Ingrid plopped herself down on her bed and swung her legs awkwardly, not knowing what else to do or say. "Um…do you like to dance?" she asked finally.

"I never tried no dancing," Celeritas replied. _Why is she asking me that?!_

Ingrid grinned. "I can teach you if you want. And you need grammar lessons. Double negatives annoy me," she informed the younger girl. "English isn't even my country's main language," Ingrid added. "You should learn Norwegian since you're going to live here now."

"I don't think anyone's gonna educate a slave, princess," Celeritas said quietly. "Why are you being so…nice?" The temperature in the room dropped, and Celeritas crossed her arms around her middle and shivered, puzzled as to why it had gotten cold like that all of a sudden.

Ingrid instantly knew what had happened, and she backed away from the other girl, forcing a smile. "Sorry," she apologized. _Why did I say that?! Celeritas wouldn't guess that was because of me anyway! Now she will…_

 _Why'd she apologize for the temperature dropping?_ Celeritas eyed Ingrid's hands; the way she was holding them stiffly at her sides and balling them up in her skirt seemed a bit odd. That on top of the gloves seemed suspicious to Celeritas. Could Ingrid have done something to the temperature herself? Nah, that was ridiculous. Magic didn't even exist. Magic was in the old legends her grandmother had told her when she was so little she could barely remember.

* * *

Both girls stood in an awkward silence for a long minute; then simultaneously jumped when the door opened. "Mother, can't you knock?" Ingrid asked peevishly. "It's not just _awful, terrible_ me in here. I have a guest."

"You do not have a guest, Ingrid," Jórunna said flatly. "You, girl. Out," she said, pointing at Celeritas.

Celeritas glanced nervously at Ingrid. "I don't understand Norwegian, princess," she said hesitantly.

" 'Du, jenta. Ut' just means she wants you to leave," Ingrid replied quickly. "So I'd suggest leaving, and fast." _I'll not let my mother hurt Celeritas, too._ She watched stiffly as Celeritas ran out of the room; then turned her attention back to her mother. "I showed Celeritas the bathroom and she took a bath and I gave her a dress. Just like you wanted."

"I don't seem to remember telling you to give her a dress. What kind of name is 'Celeritas'? That girl probably doesn't even know what it means," Jórunna said. "Ingrid, you-"

Ingrid had finally heard enough. If her mother was going to pick on her, then fine; but she was not going to let her mother pick on someone else worse off than she was. "On the contrary, Mother, Celeritas does too know what her name means. Her papa told her so!" Ingrid retorted. "Domineering termagant," she muttered under her breath, quite pleased with the insult that had popped into her head. _I should not have said that. I so should not have said that._

"What did you just call me, you worthless thing?" Jórunna demanded.

"Something truthful," Ingrid said cryptically, figuring (correctly) that no matter what she did now, she would be in big trouble. _If I'm going to get in trouble anyway, then I might as well say it, right?_ "A domineering termagant," she repeated, holding her mother's sharp gaze, her icy blue eyes flashing.

There was a horrible silence for a long moment, and then a deathly calm Jórunna ordering, "Apologize."

 _For telling the truth? I think not._ Ingrid made no reply, but she stiffened all over as her mother walked towards her.

"Apologize for being so insubordinately rude to your elders."

 _No. I will not apologize for telling the truth._ Ingrid remained silent and refused to say a word. _You can't make me say it. And even if I did say it, I wouldn't mean it._

"Apologize!"

* * *

A while later, Celeritas hesitantly tiptoed back into Ingrid's room. She had heard a lot of shouting, muffled thumps, mysterious crackling noises, and eventually a different pained voice that she recognized as Ingrid's shouting, "I will never apologize! Not for telling the truth!" Now Celeritas peeked in the room. She had no idea where anything else was in this castle, and Ingrid's mother had stalked off down the hall without paying her a second glance. So Ingrid had to be alone in her room now. Celeritas wasn't stupid-she knew quite well what had happened. "Princess Ingrid?" she whispered. "Are you all right?" Celeritas gasped when she saw the random, now-melting, spatters of ice in different spots on the floor. _Where did all that come from?_

"I'm fine." Celeritas followed Ingrid's voice to the corner, where the platinum-haired girl lay in a heap on the floor. One of Ingrid's gloves was missing, and she was clutching her bare hand to her chest. Celeritas wasn't sure if that was because of the missing glove or because she was hurt. Or both. She squinted at Ingrid's bare hand. Ice crystals seemed to be coating it, and Celeritas jumped back in surprise. "You can do magic? Are you a…witch? Is that why your mother hates you?"

Ingrid abruptly sat up, still clutching her bare hand and wincing. _There's no point in trying to explain it…I'm caught. No way around it. Now Celeritas will hate me, too. I should have known it was too good to be true._ "You can't tell _anyone_ , Celeritas," she said firmly. "Only my parents know. I…I was born with it. My mother has always resented me for it."

"I won't tell. Cross my heart and hope to die." Celeritas paused for a moment as she took in the knowledge that her new friend was some sort of magic ice wielder. _If she was born with it, then she's no witch. Maybe she was cursed. But that's legend stuff, too, isn't it? Except…I would never of thought any sort of magic existed…_ "That why you wear gloves?" she asked, still standing awkwardly next to Ingrid, unsure of whether she was supposed to sit down or stand up or anything else.

"What do you think?" Ingrid asked shortly. "It doesn't matter; I've never _not_ worn them, so I don't care." She sighed as she slowly stood up and went to get a different pair of gloves out of a drawer. "Good grief, my finger hurts," she muttered. _Looks funny, too. Mother, you made me break it. I know that's what happened. I landed on it wrong when she pushed me on the floor._

"I-if…if you've got magic, you might could put ice on it," Celeritas suggested.

"Are you kidding me? No way am I doing that. If my mother finds out, she'll kill me. It's bad enough when I do it by accident." Ingrid quickly backtracked when she saw Celeritas's horrified expression. "Not literally, Celeritas," she amended. "And you _have_ to learn Norwegian, if anything simply because my mother isn't going to speak English just so you can understand. I'll teach you. All right?"

Celeritas smiled and nodded. "I think I'd of like that very much." _Well, if I can't be free, I think I'm in a very good place. Princess Ingrid is so nice, and she wants to be my friend._

* * *

SIX MONTHS LATER…

"First big snowstorm of the year," Ingrid informed Celeritas. The two girls had become good friends over the last several months, despite Ingrid's mother's efforts to keep the princess from forming a friendship with a slave. As far as Ingrid was concerned, Celeritas was a slave in name only. She treated Celeritas exactly the same as she treated the royal princes and princesses her age that came to visit.

Well, not _exactly_ the same…she treated Celeritas better because she hated most of the royals near her age. Not all of them, but most of them. Although she hadn't turned thirteen yet, she could tell some of the boys tried to flirt with her. Those that didn't teased her for having what they called 'blue skin'. She still remembered that time she had finally had enough and 'accidentally' pushed one down the stairs. Ingrid stifled a giggle as she recalled what had happened. Only Celeritas knew the truth…and the very embarrassed prince she had done it to, who had been too shocked and embarrassed to rat Ingrid out for it. "Remember when I may have kinda sorta accidentally pushed Prince Alf down the stairs?"

"Ikke en ulykke-not an accident," Celeritas replied, laughing along with her. "Alf, arf, sounds like a dog barking! Why'd he act like that anyway, Prin-Ingrid?" Celeritas finally remembered to call Ingrid just plain 'Ingrid' like she wanted her to, but sometimes she forgot.

Ingrid abruptly stopped laughing and scowled. "Because he's an elitist snob who thinks his country is better because it's bigger than Arendelle. He's heir apparent to the Southern Isles' throne. That family is a mess. Lots of scandal. Probably made him not respect girls, I guess, I don't know. You know how I told you that if my parents had another kid, it wouldn't replace me as the crown princess even if it was a boy? Well, in the Southern Isles, it doesn't work like that. Prince Alf has two older sisters, and a younger brother and sister who are twins. He's the middle kid, but he's actually the most important."

"Why does Queen Jórunna want you to spend time with Prince Alf? I mean, you're not even thirteen yet…it's weird." Celeritas made a face as she watched her friend gingerly flex and straighten her left pinky finger, the same one she'd broken those months ago. "You shoulda told somebody what happened, Pr-Ingrid," she said quietly. "That shouldn't hurt anymore."

"What for? Nobody would have done anything. What would I say? That I fell? Do you think my dad would have believed me? It would have just caused my parents to fight even more. I can still write with it, so I'm not going to worry about it." Ingrid jumped to her feet and began pacing back and forth across her room, a deep scowl etched across her features. _Mother is going to start finding me suitors the second I turn thirteen. I know she will…how would that work anyway?_

Celeritas watched Ingrid pace for awhile, and then finally said, "Ingrid…do…d'you ever wish you could live someplace else? I always used to think that…I'm mostly happy here, though…I just miss my papa."

Ingrid abruptly stopped pacing. "No. I just wish I wasn't me."

 **A/N: Yes, Celeritas found out about Ingrid's powers almost immediately, but it was really Jórunna's fault.:P To make things clear, no one else knows that Celeritas knows about Ingrid's ice magic.:)**

 **I know Ingrid probably shouldn't have called her mother names, but she _was_ telling the truth...and she's stubborn. And she was angry.:P**

 **Yes, Ingrid is left-handed. Partly because I wanted her to be different from Elsa.:P (I know some people say Elsa is left-handed, but my headcanon says she's right-handed, and also I am pretty sure she writes with her right hand in the 'A Sister More Like Me' book.:))**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing.:)**

 **readeronly76-Thank you!:)**

 **purple-paper-plane-And I PM'ed you, so I won't make you reread the same thing here.:)**

 **Hatesolstice-Thank you!:) That was one reason I did make Jórunna the creep and not Ingrid's father...too clichéd.:P I know the A/N about the sad ending wasn't really necessary, but I generally really, really don't like tragic stories unless I know ahead of time. I'm sure I can't possibly be the only person who feels that way, lol.:P**

 **Elsa Tomago-Yep. Ingrid has a bitter and sad seed inside of her that she's trying to keep from growing.:P That will work for awhile, but when it fails...watch out. That won't be good for her or anyone else.:/**

 **Dragonheart35-Yes, I But Elsa writes with her right hand-it's in the "A Sister More Like Me" book...although, that being said, I think it could go either way.:P I guess it doesn't matter. Anyways Elsa is right-handed in my story-verse. I hope that doesn't annoy you too much.:) Yep, that's Ingrid's bitterness and sadness popping out with that comment. (Although quite a bit of this chapter is far more light-hearted.:))**

 **raven678-Ingrid doesn't really have THAT much knowledge of politics...she's using her ears to make deductions about what she hears others say.:P Ingrid is Elsa's great-great-great grandmother, lol...they can't possibly meet each other.;) Although that would be helpful for both of them.:)**

 **Mandy-I'm glad you liked Ingrid being willing to stand up for herself for once.:) I just thought it was about time.:P**

 **On to the story!**

"Daddy, I _hate_ Prince Alf!" Ingrid explained before her birthday party the next April. "I don't mind dancing with a partner like you showed me how to do-I think it's fun-but I don't want to do it with Alf. He's a horrid bas-"

"Language, Ingrid," Nathan interrupted, giving his daughter a sharp look. "However true that may be, I will not let my daughter call people vulgar names. Don't worry, you are not going to have to court him. I have someone else in mind for you that is much nicer, on top of being a much more advantageous match politically. I shall speak with your mother about it. Just deal with him for one dance, honey. Do you think you can do that?"

Ingrid thought for a moment before replying. "If I do that, can Celeritas come to my party?" she asked. "She's seen parties lots of times, but she's never, ever been to one as an actual guest." _That would make the party more fun, too…I feel comfortable talking to Celeritas._

Nathan just shook his head sadly. "You know she can't, Ingrid," he said quietly. "That would cause all matter of political and social repercussions, and you know it. I would consider it if she could somehow blend in with everyone else, but she's the only person in this castle with dark skin. Every single person that came would know she's a slave." He paused before adding, "I will, however, make arrangements that you two could have your own private party tomorrow. Compromise?"

"She's my only friend, and she can't come to _my_ party," Ingrid spat, understanding her father's reasoning but still hating it. "I'm the one that's so pale I'm almost blue. That's okay to have in public and brown skin isn't? That's stupid!" She suddenly stiffened all over as she realized something else. "Daddy…I have to physically touch my dancing partner for an extended period of time…if I make one mistake…" _If I make one mistake, all of Arendelle is in trouble. Actually, that's not true. If I make one mistake and everyone finds out I caused the ice, THEN there will be trouble. I wonder what would happen if I could somehow 'accidentally' mess up Alf's dancing…_

Nathan did not like the devious look in Ingrid's icy blue eyes. "Ingrid, what are you planning? Don't you dare make a scene. Ingrid. Ingrid, look at me," he said firmly, holding her by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. "Ingrid, I will know if you 'make a mistake' by accident or not. You'll not be in any trouble if it happens by accident, but if you do it on purpose, you are in big trouble, honey." _Jórunna treats Ingrid horribly, but I can't just let Ingrid do whatever she wants, either…._

"Okay."

"Ingrid. Promise you won't purposely 'make a mistake'," Nathan told her.

"I promise I will not purposely make a mistake with my magic," Ingrid replied sincerely.

* * *

During the party a few hours later, Ingrid found herself dancing with Prince Alf of the Southern Isles, just as she had predicted and loathed. She kept a neutral expression plastered on her face, but anyone who was watching could tell that she wasn't enjoying herself. Ingrid held her body stiffly, and she barely touched Alf's hand with the tips of her gloved fingers. Part of her wished she could give the boy frostbite. _Daddy said one dance. I can make it through one dance,_ she kept thinking.

"You look nice in purple, but I daresay your country is too small for you to be considered real royalty," Alf told her. "Larger nations are so much nicer."

"Like yours?" Ingrid deadpanned, her blue eyes sending daggers into Alf's jacket buttons. She was really too short to look Alf in the face, but she did not care in the least. _I hate you and your mess of a country. I don't even know why Mother invited you, creep._

"Thank you," Alf responded.

"I'm disturbed that you are complimented by an insult," was Ingrid's instant rejoinder.

"You talk too much for a girl."

"Thank you for letting know you are a male chauvinist pig. As if I didn't already know." Ingrid could feel her magic starting to stir angrily inside her. She was seething. She wanted nothing more than to throw this idiot into Lake Erie. _Wait a minute…I promised Daddy I wouldn't do anything with my magic, not that I wouldn't do anything else._ An idea popped into Ingrid's head that she was very, very pleased with herself for coming up with, and she smiled sweetly up at Alf. "Would you care to take a walk after this dance?"

Ingrid felt a bit guilty when her father gave her a thumbs up right before the dance was over, but not guilty enough to not follow through with what she was planning. She walked up to her mother and asked permission to leave to take a walk with Alf; and, just as she'd figured, her mother instantly gave permission.

* * *

Outside in the castle gardens, Ingrid kept her hands clasped behind her back as she walked along next to Alf. She tried to remember exactly where the huge mudhole was from where a good-sized tree had been uprooted during a winter storm; and steered their direction toward it. _Okay, I think I know where it is. Yep. Right there._ "Prince Alf, do you see the Big Dipper?" she asked. "I can't find it; I don't know where it is." Honestly Ingrid knew _exactly_ where the Big Dipper was-she could see it right this second-but she was trying to keep Alf's focus on the sky until she could get him to walk right into the mudhole.

"It's right there, Princess Ingrid," Alf said, pointing. "Ah…agh…ack! Why is there so much mud out here?!"

Just then, Ingrid stopped in her tracks and didn't say a word as Alf stepped right into the mudhole up to his knees, and promptly slipped and fell a moment later. Ingrid tried to look horrified, but she couldn't keep her laughter from escaping. "I thought pigs liked mud," she announced when Alf shouted that this was disgusting. _There. Mission accomplished._

"You did that on purpose! You and your dumb ideas!" Alf retorted.

"Anyone can come up with a dumb idea, but it takes a real numskull to listen to it. Good grief, you should have thought _something_ was up the minute I suggested we go walking," Ingrid informed him a bit smugly. "But you were too enthralled with the idea that a girl wanted to go walking with you to notice. Your fault, not mine!"

Alf struggled out of the mudhole, wanting to push Ingrid in too.

Ingrid stepped back a few feet and just grinned. "I don't mind getting muddy, but then I will tell everyone at my party what you did. They'll believe me, too," she said, knowing she was right.

"You did it first!"

"What, push you in the mud? On the contrary, I never touched you. You walked right into it and fell all by yourself." Ingrid turned and strode right back toward the castle, leaving a speechless Alf behind her.

* * *

Late that night, Ingrid tiptoed to the new library to meet her father, fairly certain as to why he had sent for her. "Here I am, Daddy," she announced politely.

Nathan gestured to the other side of the sofa for Ingrid to sit down before starting to talk. "Ingrid, I know you had something to do with why Prince Alf came back to the party covered with mud," he said firmly. "That's no way for a thirteen-year-old to behave, royal or not, boy or girl."

"I said I wouldn't purposely 'make a mistake' with my magic, and I didn't," Ingrid defended herself. "Also I didn't push him in the mud. He walked into it and fell. I may have kinda sorta…helped though. Distracting him by getting him to look up at the sky so he would go in the mud." _That's the truth, and I'm not a bit sorry for it, either._ "Papa, he's horrid and a snob and…and…"

"Execrable?" Nathan offered with a slight smile. "Ingrid, I understand that, but I won't have my daughter be rude to guests, even if they may deserve it. That's no way for a future queen to behave. Don't act like that again. I'm not going to try to force you to apologize, because you won't mean it and apologies are pointless if you don't mean it. That being said, _please_ try to behave better, honey. You're old enough to know better."

"All right, Daddy. I will," Ingrid promised.

"Good girl. Then you may go right back and talk with your friend before you two go to sleep. You can tell her all about the party and not making a mistake and whatever else you like." Nathan gave Ingrid a reassuring smile when the girl's eyes grew big in surprise and fright. "Yes, Ingrid, I know Celeritas knows you have that…magic problem. Don't worry, your mother doesn't know."

Ingrid frowned. "How did you figure out she knew, Daddy?" she asked curiously. _Celeritas and I never talk about it-I don't even want to. Just like I don't ask her about her papa._

"Honey, she's helped mop up meltwater from your room multiple times. How could she not know? The only reason no one else knows is because you always cleaned that up by yourself before," Nathan explained. "Your mother just hasn't noticed because all the slaves are invisible to her, including Celeritas."

"That isn't fair! Celeritas is just as human as anyone else!" Ingrid exclaimed. _That's ridiculous! And stupid and horrid and a lot of other things…_

"It's just the way it is, Ingrid. No, it isn't fair. Yes, slavery is wrong. I think you already know of the issues swirling around at present because of it, too."

* * *

Those 'issues swirling around at present' only grew worse as time passed. From Celeritas, who was more easily able to eavesdrop on the other castle slaves' conversations, Ingrid learned that a large group of them planned to revolt.

Ingrid kept her mouth shut and didn't tell her parents. She believed they deserved to be free anyway, and as a princess, she had no authority to do such a thing. So she kept her mouth shut.

"Ingrid, you gotta tell somebody," Celeritas begged. "You're part of the royal family too. You'll get hurt or kidnapped or shot if somethin' happens!"

Ingrid's icy blue eyes narrowed as she stared out the window in her room. "No, I won't," she said darkly. "At least not without a fight." Ingrid balled her hands into fists, sensing her magic stirring restlessly beneath her skin. She had no idea if her ice powers would protect her if she wanted or needed them to since she never purposely used them, but it was a chance. At the very least, she might be far too weak to defend herself, but that curse of hers would definitely scare people away.

Celeritas bit her lip as she watched her friend. "You're thinking of using your magic to fight, Ingrid. That's a awful idea an' you know it. You s'pposed to be queen eventually," she said quietly. _People will call her names and worse. What if they want to lynch her because of it?_

"I am not a witch," Ingrid replied flatly. _But…Celeritas is right; she has a point…_

"You know that. I know that. But nobody else does."

* * *

One day just after Ingrid had turned fourteen, Nathan told her that he had someone there to see her. "Remember how I promised you I had someone better in mind last year?" he asked, giving his daughter a reassuring smile.

Ingrid looked suspiciously at her father, but she shrugged and started to follow him. She didn't care one way or the other about meeting a potential suitor, but she had absolutely _no_ intentions of having anything to do with someone like Prince Alf. And she was still more than a little worried about the whole how-to-keep-my-curse-hidden-from-my-husband-when-I'm-older thing, but that wasn't right this second.

"No, no, honey, go freshen up first. Put some blush on that pale skin of yours and change your dress," Nathan said gently. "We want to impress him, don't we?"

 _I know, cover the suspicious bruises from Mother,_ Ingrid thought to herself. "'Kay, just give me ten or fifteen minutes then, Daddy," was all she said aloud. The second her father was gone, Ingrid turned to Celeritas. "Do you want to come downstairs, too? You can just say you're my lady-in-waiting or something. Nobody will think that's suspicious."

Celeritas grinned and nodded. "Jeg ville elske å-I'd love to," she replied. "Maybe I will understand your conversations better now." Ingrid had spent much of her free time painstakingly teaching Celeritas both Norwegian and correct grammar in English. Celeritas found it hard to believe that she had been in Arendelle for almost two years now. She still thought often about her father and where he might be and if he was even still alive, but Ingrid's friendship had given her something that she had never had before.

Ingrid disappeared into her bathroom and came back a few minutes later wearing a rather fancy purple dress with her platinum hair pinned up in braids. "What do you think?" she asked. "Do I still look sickly pale or anything?"

Celeritas frowned and said nothing for a moment. "You look…skinny. Too skinny," she said hesitantly. "And you oughta wear earrings. They look pretty."

Ingrid stifled a giggle and put her hands on her hips. "You should see Mother when she gets dressed up, then. It's just my corset, Celeritas. I didn't randomly lose weight. And no, I don't like wearing it. I just like the way it makes my fancier dresses look," she explained. Ingrid's private rule that she had come up with for herself was that if she was dressing up, then she would wear her corset; but if not, then it stayed off. That seemed reasonable to her. Ingrid put on her favorite earrings-her tiny diamond studs-and turned back to her friend. "Better?"

"Yep!"

* * *

When Ingrid came downstairs, she paused before walking into the entrance hall, where she could hear her father talking to someone. _All right. I can't mess this up. Daddy set this up…if whoever it is turns out to be horrid, I'll just tell Daddy privately later._ "Hello," she said politely.

"Ingrid, this is Prince Dominik of Corona," Nathan told her. "Dominik, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Crown Princess Ingrid of Arendelle."

Ingrid's eyes flitted right past Dominik to the boy she assumed was his attendant or slave companion or something, she wasn't sure. She felt her cheeks grow hot and abruptly fixed her attention on Dominik instead. _Quit that, Ingrid. You can't like whoever that is; you don't know him and your parents would have a fit. You don't even know if Dominik is nice or not yet._ "Good morning, Prince Dominik," Ingrid said, dropping a polite curtsy.

Dominik clasped his hands behind his back awkwardly, but he gave the princess a friendly smile. "Your father seems to think this match would be beneficial for both your country and mine. I am fifteen…and you are…?"

"I am fourteen," Ingrid replied. She accidentally caught the other boy's gaze and turned bright red again. Without a second thought, she quickly added, "Do you suppose we could talk a bit somewhere else?" _I need to get out of here. I don't know why I keep blushing, but I'll ruin this for everyone if I don't snap out of it._

 _Princess Ingrid likes Stormr,_ Dominik thought. _That's why she keeps blushing and why she wants to leave. At least she recognizes what she's doing and isn't acting like a complete idiot about it._ "Certainly, princess," he replied, offering her his arm. Quite honestly, Dominik didn't care one way or the other about Ingrid so far; she seemed nice and appeared to have a good head on her shoulders and that was enough for him. Having been told for years that royalty usually did not marry for love but for political reasons instead meant he didn't expect to love whoever he ended up marrying. An amicable friendship was all he wanted. That would be enough. The fact that Ingrid already appeared to like Stormr was a bit worrisome, but he could always just not bring him to Arendelle if he and Ingrid ended up marrying. _Stormr has been a faithful friend for years, though. I can't do that to him._

Ingrid figuratively froze when she heard Dominik's forthright question. _What do I say?! I should have known I didn't cover it up enough…he's smart enough to know if I lie…_ "How would I know if I liked Stormr or not? I haven't even spoken to him," she said finally.

"You were blushing and looking right past me, Princess Ingrid," Dominik told her. "Don't worry; I am not disappointed or angry, not in the least. You seem friendly and smart enough. That's fine for me, personally. Also I think you are quite attractive." He paused for a moment as the two of them walked into the parlor and lightly touched Ingrid's cheek.

Ingrid stepped backwards as if she'd been slapped. " _Don't_ do that. Not unless I say you can. And I didn't say any such thing," she said coolly. She thought for a moment before staring at Dominik curiously. "Do you really find me attractive? Usually people say I look sickly or pale. Or blue."

Dominik laughed, and Ingrid scowled. "You _are_ pale, princess. Why is that bad?" _She does look a little sickly and blue, but I still think she's pretty._

Ingrid ignored that and narrowed her eyes at Dominik. "Do you believe in real romance or do you think it's just a ploy for political machinations?"

"Both, but far more the latter. Don't you think?"

 **A/N: I hate romance, but this had to happen eventually.:P Please let me know if you have any suggestions on writing realistic relationships. I will _not_ write any, ehrm...Certain Romance Things. Just no. No way. I'm trying to focus more on the fact that none of them actually _like_ the arranged/political marriage idea; it's something that just is that they have to deal with. This is why Dominik doesn't want anything more from Ingrid than to be an agreeable friend. And why Ingrid knows full well she cannot pay Stormr any mind, period, even if he happened to be the nicest person ever.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing.:)**

 **Elsa Tomago-No worries, I'm not going to do that.:P You'll have to wait and see regarding Dominik and Stormr, though.:)**

 **raven678-Yes, Ingrid can be very mischievous when she chooses to be.:P I'm glad you like her as a character.:)**

 **Dragonheart35-Okay.:) I just remembered in the 'A Sister More Like Me' book that she writes with her right hand, but I think there's evidence to support both, lol.:P Oops, guess I need to fix that. Sorry.:P Argh, that romance thing is why this chapter is so late. I must have rewritten certain parts of it a dozen times.-_- I'm still not 100% happy with it.:P**

 **DodgersGirl-Yeah, Alf did deserve to fall in the Lol, I kinda guessed what you were trying to say anyways...typos are annoying.:P I think the Elsa is left-handed/right-handed thing has good evidence supporting both.:P (Blah, that is the very reason why Elsa's birthday is in summer in my story-verse. It makes more sense to me anyways.:))**

 **On to the story! (I am SO sorry for the late update! I just can't write romance AT ALL and it was messing me up. I finally decided to just focus on the other characters' reactions instead, but I'm still not really happy with it.:/)**

"The princess likes you, Stormr," Dominik told his friend that night in a guest room in the Arendelle castle. While Dominik knew that could potentially cause a lot of trouble later on, he wanted Stormr to know beforehand. "I think Princess Ingrid will be a fine match. Her country will be a good ally for Corona, plus the family tie would be good as well. Also she isn't an idiotic giggling girl like some other royals I have met." _It shouldn't matter if she likes Stormr anyway. As long as she can keep it a secret, I wouldn't make a fuss over it, ever._

Stormr grinned at Dominik. When the two boys were alone, he felt a complete equal to the prince; in public, he just played the part of the slave attendant he was supposed to be. "Dominik, I already knew that. If you don't mind my saying so, I rather like her on first glance myself," he announced. "Not to mention she's actually shorter than me, unlike most of the others your parents made you meet with."

Dominik chuckled at that. "Whatever you do, just do _not_ try to talk or flirt with her in front of others. I couldn't care less if you talk to her when she's by herself. All I want from Princess Ingrid is a good friendship so we can work together on taking care of Arendelle and Corona when we're older. I don't expect her to love me; I certainly don't love her." The prince's expression grew serious as he changed the subject. "Stormr…there's something dubious going on here in Arendelle politically and socially, and I don't know exactly what it is. But it's got something to do with the slavery issue. You might be a slave in name, but you're free in every other way-I pay you secretly for your work, you're my most trusted friend, and if you _did_ decide to run, I wouldn't send a crazy posse after you. But you and I both know that's not how slavery works ordinarily."

Stormr's happy grin abruptly disappeared at that. "Yeah, I know. I overheard a couple of the castle slaves here-not the princess's companion though-talking about some well-planned revolt that involves slaves from the rest of the country that's going to take place 'soon'. What I don't know is how soon 'soon' is."

"Six months," a quiet voice said from the doorway. "Celeritas at your service, Prince Dominik." Celeritas paused, waiting for a signal from Ingrid to know what to do next.

Ingrid kept herself pressed up against the wall out of sight, but she gestured for Celeritas to continue. _They should believe Celeritas…they were just talking about that potential revolt, after all._

"The princess is with you," Dominik said immediately. _I just saw Celeritas's eyes flick towards something in the hallway._ "Princess Ingrid, would you and your companion care for a walk to your castle's library or parlor or somewhere else like that?"

Ingrid scowled before revealing herself in the doorway. "The library, if you please."

* * *

In the library less than five minutes later, the four of them sat across from each other on two small sofas. Ingrid thought for a moment before grabbing the chess set and plunking it on the coffee table between them. "A cover," she said cryptically. She quickly arranged the pieces so it looked like they were in the middle of a game and then just looked Dominik right in the face, not caring whether that was considered rude for her to do since she was a girl. _I think Dominik is trustworthy enough. At least for this. It wouldn't be in his best interest to blab about it; it could hurt Corona too, not just Arendelle._ "Dominik, I think you are much nicer than other princes I have met, but I don't like you. I like him," she said honestly, pointing at Stormr. "On another note, Celeritas and I have known about this eventual revolt thing for a long time. But we need reliable information, and a lot of it. Celeritas cannot overhear the men well, but she has complete access to all of the women. That's where you come in. Your _friend_ -yes, I know you treat him as a friend, I can tell-could get the information from the men we need." Ingrid sat back and crossed her arms, pleased with her plan.

"You want me to leave Stormr here so you can get to know him, _Ingrid_ ," Dominik replied, crossing his own arms. _If she calls me Dominik, then I have the right to call her Ingrid._ "That being said, I don't care if you do that. You just had best be good at keeping secrets. I'm sure neither of us want a scandal that could get both Arendelle and Corona in a heap of trouble."

Stormr smiled at Ingrid, and she blushed fiercely before frowning at Dominik. "You idiot, yes, I do like Stormr, but that is most definitely _not_ why I suggested that. We need more information about the revolt. Do you have a better plan? Because I am a hundred percent open for ideas. Two teenage girls cannot acquire all the information themselves. It isn't fair, but that's the way society is."

"Even if the four of us come up with every single minute detail about this, four kids-sorry, but we practically are still kids-cannot stop a revolt," Stormr commented. "Princess Ingrid, how is this going to work? If any of us get caught, we're dead."

Ingrid found herself smiling stupidly and fiddling with a stray lock of her platinum hair; and she abruptly drew herself up and clasped her hands together tightly in her lap. _I need to stop this right now. They won't take me seriously otherwise. What did Stormr even say just now?_

Celeritas nudged her friend. "Stormr's right. We'll be dead if any of us get caught," she said, trying to help fix the situation.

"Then we'll just have to not get caught," Ingrid said firmly. "What do you two think?" she asked Dominik and Stormr.

Dominik fought against the urge to laugh as he watched Stormr smiling and looking happily at the princess. "Maybe you two should leave the planning to Celeritas and I," he teased. "Love at first sight, is it? I never believed there was any such thing. Such immature, fantastical nonsense." He shrugged a second later. "Well, whatever makes you happy. Doesn't matter to me. But you two cannot act like this in public, you hear me?"

"I thought we came in here to discuss the revolt issue," Celeritas said, poking Ingrid sharply. When Ingrid didn't seem to react, Celeritas pinched her arm hard. "Ingrid. Stop it."

Ingrid narrowed her eyes at her friend and rubbed her sore arm. "All right. Let's figure out exactly what we should do…"

* * *

The four of them decided that both Dominik and Stormr would return to Corona when they had originally planned to, but they would do some investigation on possible issues in Corona instead and attempt to get word of it back to Arendelle. Ingrid and Celeritas were to do the same in their own country, and attempt to get word back to Corona. Upon Domnik's suggestion, ironically enough, Ingrid sent letters to Stormr, but put 'To Prince Dominik' instead. Stormr did the same under Dominik's name to send his replies. That way if anyone ever found those letters, they wouldn't be caught. They also came up with a few code words and/or phrases. _'I sent someone to the market'_ meant they had discovered new information about the revolt. _'The fireworks were mailed on *insert date*'_ signaled that that was the exact date a revolt was to happen.

Finally, soon before 'six months' was up, Ingrid received a letter that said 'the fireworks were definitely mailed to you on the twelfth, but they were returned to me on the fourteenth, I think'. Ingrid quickly deduced that that meant the revolt was supposed to happen here in Arendelle on October 12, but Corona also was _probably_ in danger of one itself on October 14.

"Ingrid, you gotta warn your parents," Celeritas begged. "What if somebody tries to kill you?"

"That's my problem, not yours. The slaves have a right to revolt, Celeritas," Ingrid said quietly. "Do you know what my mother would do to all the slaves if she knew about this ahead of time? She would execute the ones in charge and punish a bunch more. Our job will be to protect my daddy. If we can, we'll escape into the forest behind the castle or something if we need to. We'll get a bag packed to take with us, just for a worst-case scenario. And we need weapons from the castle armory. We'll sneak in there when the guards change…we'll have about ten minutes, I think." She paused before adding, "Remember those disguises you helped me make? We'll put them in the bag we pack. If we end up needing to run, we'll change clothes only once we're out of sight of the castle. That way anyone who's looking for us will be looking for two teenage girls, not two boys."

"We don't know the first thing about weapons!" Celeritas exclaimed worriedly. "And I don't know how to be a boy." _Also I've never seen anyone with the same skin and hair coloring as you, Ingrid,_ she thought, but she didn't say that.

"Well, it'll be better than nothing," Ingrid said firmly. "Small daggers would be good. They'll be fairly easy to hide, I think. In any event, we gotta keep my daddy safe."

Celeritas gave Ingrid a hug, even though she knew her friend didn't like hugs very much because of her magic. "I'll be right by your side. I promise."

* * *

Three nights later, Ingrid woke up abruptly when she heard faint suspicious noises. She tiptoed over to the window to see someone scaling up the wall directly towards her. The someone hadn't seen her, but it wouldn't be long before he or she did. Ingrid darted over to Celeritas and shook her hard. "Celeritas, get up!" she hissed.

In seconds, the two girls threw on dresses and shoes, grabbed the bag they'd pre-packed days before, and stowed the daggers appropriated from the armory up their sleeves. Ingrid heard the someone scrabbling for the latch on her window, and she glanced at her hands before ripping her gloves off and icing the window shut as best she could. "Come on, Celeritas! That should hinder them at least some," she whispered. _It'll just puzzle them. Nobody will think I did it,_ Ingrid reminded herself. _Nobody except Mother._

"Where do you two think you're going?" Jórunna demanded when the girls ran into her in the hallway. "The guards will take care of the intrusion. Go back to bed, Ingrid."

Ingrid set her jaw and shoved past her. "Mother, they won't." _There are more people involved than you think._ Jórunna hollered after her, but Ingrid ignored her and pulled Celeritas along behind her. _Daddy will believe me. At least I hope so._

Ingrid opened her parents' bedroom door to a horrifying sight. Two men had her father pinned against the wall. One of them held a gun, and the other held a knife. Nathan had one hand clutched to his stomach, and he was insisting that he didn't have the authority to set the slaves free. _Don't scream, don't scream,_ Ingrid told herself. _I knew it would come to this. Don't hesitate._ While the adults were occupied, Ingrid crept up to one of the men attacking her father and stabbed him as hard as she could in the back. "Leave my daddy alone!" she ordered when the man groaned and turned on her.

Celeritas hadn't had as much luck with her target; the other man had seen her before she'd had a chance to do anything. "Leave the king and the princess alone," she said, her voice wobbling in fright. _I told Ingrid I would help her. I told her I would help her._ She realized the man was now pointing his gun at an unaware Ingrid, and she shouted at him to distract him.

Ingrid managed to block her attacker's knife with her arm without getting cut, as she'd figured out how to do with Celeritas; and she swiped at the man with her own dagger but missed. She kicked where she knew it would hurt the most when the man took another swipe at her, and he dropped like a rock. Ingrid heard a shot ring out and then her friend's pained scream. In a haze, she turned to see Nathan jumping in front of Celeritas, who was gritting her teeth and clutching her shoulder.

"You need to shoot someone, you shoot me. Don't you lay one finger on those girls," Nathan demanded. He felt a dagger put into his hand and Ingrid's quiet but angry voice saying now he could fight properly. _Ingrid knew about this. She knew already. Why didn't she say anything?!_

* * *

Ingrid had grabbed Celeritas's dagger from the floor where she'd dropped it, and she also took the knife from the man still lying on the floor because she'd kicked him. "Celeritas, you gotta stay awake," she whispered frantically. She yanked the younger girl into her parents' bathroom, hoping there was something she could use to temporarily bandage her friend's shoulder until they could find help. "This'll work," she muttered. "You gotta let go of it! Daddy'll be fine-I gave him a dagger. He's a good fighter."

Celeritas cried out when Ingrid wrapped the towel she'd found around her arm and shoulder. "Ingrid, it _hurts._ Bad," she whimpered. "Not…a knife wound…prob'ly a bullet in it…that man's got a gun…your daddy doesn't…"

Ingrid tied a second towel around Celeritas's wound and then jumped to her feet. "You stay here. I'll be right back," she said flatly. _At least I hope so._ "Carry out our escape plan if I don't come back. Please."

 _I'm too late. I'm too late._ Ingrid found herself figuratively frozen where she stood when she stepped out of the bathroom and saw her father lying on the floor. "What have you _done?!_ " she growled at the man still holding his gun.

"Justice," the man replied flatly. "He refuses to free us. Do you even know many slaves have _died_ because of abusive owners, little girl?" he hissed.

"My father _wants_ to free you!" Ingrid shouted, angry tears running down her cheeks. "He doesn't have the authority to do so and neither do I, you creep! Only my mother does! _You killed my daddy!_ " She impulsively rushed at the man with her dagger, but the man easily caught her by the wrists and held her firmly. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"You calm down! You just said only your _mother_ has the authority to free us?! Where is she?"

"I don't know!" Ingrid wailed. "You shot my daddy not even for any reason! Queen Jórunna holds all the power-it's the Arendelle bloodline…like if I got married, only I would have actual power when I'm queen. Let me go, let me go!"

The man considered this for a moment, and then shoved the princess to the floor and pointed his gun at her. "Don't move. Let me leave the room unharmed or I will shoot."

Ingrid wasn't paying any attention to that man; she was focused on her father now. "Daddy? Daddy, please answer," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Angry yellow ice spread on the floor beneath her, but Ingrid ignored it. _Please don't die. Maybe I can get you help…_

Nathan gave Ingrid's hand a weak squeeze, but he didn't open his eyes. "You…knew…why…"

"I thought the slaves had a right to revolt, Daddy…I…I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Celeritas and I were going to protect you, but…we failed. Really badly…" Ingrid buried her face in her father's shoulder and just sobbed. She knew nobody could help her daddy now. There was too much blood, and that wound was in his stomach. Those got infected and nasty a lot of the time and people would die even if they got help. "I'm…sorry…"

"Go…help…friend…get out…of here. Ingrid, I love y…"

Ingrid wanted to scream when she felt Nathan's hand go limp in hers. _I will avenge your death, Daddy. I will find that man and kill him. Not any of the other slaves who did this, just him._ She slowly got to her feet, as if she were in a dream, and marched over to the bathroom. "Celeritas, let's go. Daddy's…gone."

* * *

Ten perilous minutes later, the girls made it down the rope from the window to the courtyard below. Out here there were so many slaves and castle guards fighting that no one paid two girls any mind whatsoever. Ingrid and Celeritas made it out of the castle gates without much trouble. Ducking into shadows proved useful. Ingrid felt as if she were trapped in a horrible nightmare. What would she and Celeritas even do out here? She had no daddy now; her mother hated her; and most likely most of the slaves would kill her on sight if they knew who she was.

"I know…where we can go…safe house for…runaway slaves," Celeritas said. Her shoulder was still killing her, and she couldn't move her arm. It just hung like a dead weight at her side. _I did keep Ingrid from getting shot. It just…hurts. Really, really bad._ "Close by…I heard…others…talking…"

Ingrid kept her arm around Celeritas, trying to support her. Celeritas seemed fully conscious, but she looked like she was about to collapse all the same. Right now, Ingrid decided her first priority was to make sure Celeritas received proper medical care for her shoulder. She would figure out what to do after that later.

"Right here…" Celeritas lifted her good arm and knocked out a rhythm on the back door of what she dearly hoped was the correct house. _I think this is the right one…at least I hope so._

"Get in here quickly," a female voice said from inside.

A kind-looking older gentleman yanked the two girls inside and looked them up and down. "Princess Ingrid if I'm not mistaken…and friend?" he asked hesitantly.

Ingrid slowly nodded. "Celeritas said it was safe here. She got shot in the shoulder back at the castle…" _And Daddy was killed for absolutely no reason,_ she added in her head.

"Yes, it's quite safe," the man told her. "The Everstads, at your service, princess. Ordinarily I wouldn't think it would be safe to have you here, but I can tell you aren't like your mother, if I may say so." Mr. Everstad quickly took the two girls into the large cellar. "You may have companions if you stay here for any length of time. If you hear the knock you used to get in above you, hide in here." He showed the girls a secret opening in the wall that led to a tiny room that was just big enough for at most four people to sit in. "I'll go get my wife. She'll tend to your shoulder, Celeritas."

Both girls sank down gratefully on the two cots in the cellar. _Safe, at least for now,_ Ingrid thought. _I just…I just wish we could have saved Daddy too._

* * *

"Is Celeritas going to be ok?" Ingrid asked awhile later.

"I think she'll be fine, although I doubt she's going to regain full use of her arm, if at all. She's lucky she didn't lose it," Mrs. Everstad told her. "You did the right thing not trying to get the bullet out yourself, Princess Ingrid. It could have hurt her further."

"When's she going to wake up?" was Ingrid's next question.

"Within thirty minutes, most likely. I knocked her out with some chloroform so she wouldn't be awake while I took care of her shoulder. She'll probably have a headache and feel a bit dazed and confused for awhile when she wakes up. Make sure you tell her she's safe now, princess." Mrs. Everstad smiled at Ingrid before adding, "I look forward to seeing you on the throne in the future. Perhaps all of this unrest will cease."

 **A/N: So...that happened.:/**

 **By the way, just assume Stormr and Ingrid really like each other. Anything in future chapters regarding their relationship, I apologize in advance for terrible romance dialogue. I just can't write it at all.:/ I'll try my best, though.:)**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**

 **P.S. Look for a Christmas-themed one-shot about little Elsa and Anna in the next couple of days.:)**


End file.
